Dear diary
by Elven Fair
Summary: Ron's diary where he reflects on the days events (and takes the mick of other ppl) Rated PG13 for possible future language
1. Snape gay as a gay thing

Dear Diary, We got out mid term results back today. Guess who aced every single one. Yea. Hermione. I dunno why any body else even bothers taking the tests. Nobody ever beats Hermione. She's top at everything. I was really proud of my results. But she still managed to beat me. Its felt quite diminished. She beat Harry too but he didn't seem too bothered. He doesn't really care if he aces or not. Just as long as he doesn't fail. He did better than me too. I didn't fail mind. Did quite good. I was pretty much middle. At least I didn't drop off the bottom of the result chart like Fred did one year.  
  
Neville did alright too. Even though he very nearly got burned to a crisp in the care of magical creature's practical exam.  
  
I guess you could say I'm jealous of Hermione. I mean, she's so lucky. She's an only child, she's really bright, and her family is pretty rich. I've never really been jealous of anyone much. I've always envied Harry a bit. Who wouldn't? Most girls melt if he so much as looks at 'em. Plus he's famous. Plus he's rich. Come on, who wouldn't envy a friend with so much working for 'em.  
  
But then there's me. My clothes and books and wand are all second hand. Even my rat is second hand. Nobody really notices me. I'm the one who always gets chucked out of classes for talking and gets points taken off Gryffindor for mucking up spells and potions and plants and animals.  
  
I don't feel sorry for myself. I just wonder how some people get all the luck.  
  
In other news. I got punched in the stomach off one of Malfoy's bum chums when I refused to give him my answers in Potions. I dunno why he asked me. I didn't have a clue what I was writing about. I made up half of the answers and he decided he wanted to copy. What ever floats his boat. Malfoy thought it was hilarious and when he was walking away I decided to put a leg-locker curse on him. Not a wise move when your wand is as crap as mine. Well as you may well have guessed, the curse backfired. At first I thought nothing had happened, I tried to walk away and ended up flat on my face. OUCH. Hermione had to rescue me with her superior knowledge of counter-curses. I was quite embarrassed. But pleased at the same time. I remembered the leg-locker curse. GO ME!!! Mind you, Snape was a bit miffed that I tried to leg-lock his favourite licky-bum pupil and deducted ten points from Gryffindor -five for my attempt at leg-locking Malfoy and another five for Hermione unlocking my legs.  
  
I have decided that Snape is gay. In fact, he is so gayly gay that he does a loop back round to straightness. Except he fails from his gay gayness.  
  
I earned another punch in the stomach from Malfoy himself when I caught him with his tongue down some Hufflepuff girl's throat. If I hadn't found 'em they probably would have stripped and erm..y'know.  
  
I'm over loaded with homework. Sprout decided that we all have to read and revise 200 hundred pages of our textbooks. My jaw almost hit the floor! TWO HUNDRED FLIPPIN' PAGES. I might curl up. Like a foetus. All the stress to do well is really starting to show in me. I keep sleeping in (even when the bed decides it's sick of me and throws me out.) I also keep missing deadlines. Meaning I get a detention and ten or more points from Gryffindor. (it's fifty or more from Snape [GRR])  
  
Hermione is shouting for me. So is Harry. Dunno why. Better go see what they want. Maybe then they will SHUT UP (hint hint)  
  
*A/N Hi world. Ok this is my first HP fanfic and it's pretty crummy but who cares ^_^ R/R ppl! * 


	2. Hair and Scabbers

Dear Diary, Justice is served!!!! Harry and Hermione had these scabby little pictures spread out on the table when I got to the common room. There was a note from Fred and George saying that they were glad that the blond rat got his just deserts. I looked at the pictures and almost cried laughing. Fred and George shaved off Malfoy's hair!!!!! HAHAH! Oh yes! Revenge is sweet. Harry had told them about Malfoy hitting me so they got him back. They borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck into the Slytherin dorm' with razors and a can of whipped cream. They shaved all his hair off, spread it around the room and then sprayed all over his head with whipped cream! They didn't leave without taking a couple of photos for us to treasure the moment. Yea yea, so they are probably being told they are expelled right *now*. But who cares???? Its worth it I'm sure!  
  
Aaw. Scabbers kicked the bucket today. I felt a bit upset, me and Harry were going to try our growth potion out on him. Hermione moaned on and on at us for being selfish and said we should have a funeral for the "poor little creature." It took me a while to realise he was dead. After a few prods with a stick and not waking up, I guessed he'd croaked. But Harry prodded him too, just to make sure. The stupid thing slept all the time any way so I won't notice any difference now he's gone. But Hermione insisted on a funeral. Its an open shoe box service.  
  
Sooooooo much homework. I cant see over my pile of work books. Best go and get *some* of it done. Sigh. Every rise has its falls. Or something like that anyways :-S 


End file.
